


Prologues

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [257]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for: QuestionThe Librarians. Ezekial Jones MI6's past catches up with him while he's out on a job with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologues

“Leave.” It’s not a joke, not drawled, not accompanied by an impish grin.  It’s an order, crisp and clear and carrying the unspoken expectation of compliance.

Baird’s already turning before conscious thought catches up and points out it’s _Ezekiel_ snapping orders.  But training is training; the grooves in her brain are deep when it comes to obeying that voice.

They clear the building and regroup by the low stone wall that separates the towpath from the river.  “What was that all…”

She’s diving to cover her charges as the explosion billows out and scours the landscape.

The worst damage is a lost eyebrow, but Eve waits until they’re back at the Annex, doling out cold compresses and fresh clothes, before she tries again.  “How did you know?”

Ezekiel shrugs, but his eyes are pleading.  “Her Majesty likes her agents to know about bombs.”

Baird shakes her head at Cassandra, and sees her question die, unspoken.

Setting them or running from them, they didn’t need to know.


End file.
